Hidden Memories
by kimfrans
Summary: "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun. . "Mianhae " ucap Chanyeol menunduk. . "Pergilah. Pergilah kemanapun kau mau!" umpat Baekhyun sembari berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. . "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batin Chanyeol. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya selain memberitahu akan kepergiannya. . "Kita harus segera berangkat, Tuan Muda."


**Informasi Detail**

 **Casts** : EXO's Chanyeol, EXO's Baekhyun,  
supported by Other EXO's Member and 2NE1's Member.

 **Length** : Multichapter

 **Genre** : Angst, Romance, Yaoi, AU

 **Warning** : Ga suka YAOI jangan masuk! Mending baca yang lain.

* * *

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun datar pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Kepalanya menunduk. Bibir merah muda itu bergetar dengan air mata tertahan di bagian bawah matanya. Tangannya menggenggam seikat bunga kelulusan hadiah dari teman-temannya satu kelas.

" _Mianhae~_ ," ucap Chanyeol ikut menunduk.

"Sahabat tetaplah sahabat," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ikatan bunga mawar putih itu. Tak kuasa. Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa indah persahabatan mereka berdua, dirinya dan Chanyeol. Hampir setiap waktu di sekolah, mereka habiskan waktu bersama. Bercanda bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, bahkan menerima hukuman bersama karena selalu tak memperhatikan guru di kelas.

Air mata itu tak tertahan lagi. Ia mulai membasahi pipi setetes demi setetes. Kaki kanannya bergerak selangkah ke belakang pelan. Namun tubuhnya masih ingin bersama lelaki jangkung di hadapannya. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan mengatakan, "Selamat tinggal. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik!" Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Kini kaki kirinya mundur.

" _Baekhyun-a~_ " ucap Chanyeol heran sembari mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Ia tak percaya dengan sikap Baekhyun yang berusaha meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan salam perpisahan. Sekalipun dirinya dan Baekhyun harus berpisah, tetapi suatu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi, pikirnya.

.

.

 _"_ _Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir kita, bukan?"_

 _._

 _._

Terdengar helaan nafas tak teratur dari Baekhyun. Dada dan hidungnya kembang kempis. Tak lama setelah itu ia menangis lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sesekali lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyapu air matanya. Perpisahan ini terlalu menyakitnya, baginya. Ingin rasanya ia tetap berdua hingga tak ada kata berpisah.

.

.

 _"_ _Pergilah! Pergilah ke mana pun kau mau!"_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol berdiri mematung. Menatap sahabatnya itu berlalu dalam kesedihan. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat ayahnya mengeluarkan titah. Ia hanya bisa memberitahu kepergiannya itu kepada orang yang paling spesial dalam hidupnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menerima perpisahannya, setidaknya Chanyeol telah berusaha menemuinya. Ia berharap Baekhyun akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu memeluknya erat. Tetapi ia mendapati kenyataan yang berbeda, ditinggalkan dan tanpa salam perpisahan.

Lagi-lagi ia tertunduk, memaku menatap tanah.

.

.

 _"_ _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"_

 _._

 _._

"Tuan Muda," sahut pengawalnya pelan dari arah belakang.

Ya, pengawalnya. Mereka berdua setia melihat pemandangan perpisahan antara tuan mudanya itu dengan Baekhyun dari dalam mobil. Mengharukan, pikir salah satu pengawalnya. Sampai-sampai ia larut di dalamnya. Walaupun sudah terlambat sepuluh menit, pengawalnya itu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Tuan Mudanya. Mereka pikir ini mungkin momen berharga untuk Tuan Mudanya.

"Kita harus segera berangkat menuju bandara," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengayunkan kepalanya ke samping, terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk perlahan. Dalam hatinya, mengapa ia harus berpisah seperti ini dengan Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sebelumnya maaf kalau gaje, maklum, lagi banyak masalah. hehehe

Pengennya sih lebih bagus lagi, tetapi males ngeditnya. Kalo udah ngedit, pengennya diedit terus ga henti-henti. Akhirnya malah ga jadi dipublish.

.

Jangan lupa, review. Ga ada review, ga ada chapter selanjutnya. :(

 **Chapter selanjutnya** :

"Kau pikir mudah aku mengejarmu? Kau di utara sedangkan aku di selatan. Seoul dan Jeolla itu jauh. Apa kau tak tahu?"

.

" _Baekyun-a~, Kris seonbae_ sepertinya menyukaimu. Tidakkah kau melihatnya?" ujar Kyungsoo merayu Baekhyun.

.

"Siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya _Sehun seonbae_ pada Kris.

"Aku memilih dia," jawab Kris sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun.


End file.
